


Обитель зла

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: и каждый из нас с радостью готов умереть.Преканон о Рубеле-шпионе.
Kudos: 1





	Обитель зла

**Author's Note:**

> спекуляции на тему дохождения до жизни такой и откровенные фантазии на тему шпионажа.

Солнце жарит в макушку, и прибой не освежает, а будто покрывает кожу соляной взвесью, под которой хорошо запекаться в собственном соку. Волны лижут новенькую деревянную пристань — Рубелю всегда казалось, что это сугубо книжная фраза, но волны действительно похожи на слюнявые собачьи языки, с которых срывается пена. Путешествие было слишком долгим: немного мутит, словно он до сих пор на корабле, и вокруг — шторм, в котором никто не выживет.

Когда по трапу на веревках тянут растерзанные, но еще живые тела, Рубель внимательно следит за тем, как при дыхании чуть заметно раздвигаются дуги ребер у того, что поменьше. Голые торчащие кости медленно затягивает полупрозрачная пленка, и кажется, что это в глазах мутится — как от жары или, о господи, от слез.

Рубель теперь не расстается с круглыми очками из затемненного стекла.

— Асаракамы, — шепчут рядом, как будто хоть кому-то неизвестно, что за твари проделали вместе с ними весь этот долгий путь.

Рубель знает: этот, поменьше, еще совсем молод, это был его первый рейд. Скоро его боль станет нестерпимой и начнется необратимая трансформация. И если бы это случилось в пути до базы, до того, как их запрут в подвале… Но надежда напрасна: пленников не зря каждый день накачивают целыми бочками дурманящих зелий.

Веревки закрепляют на приспособлении вроде большой бороны, в которую запряжена четверка лошадей. Лошади тревожно переступают с ноги на ногу, прядают ушами. Рубель думает, что тоже боялся бы этих спеленатых канатами страшилищ, будь он их врагом.

А, в самом деле.

— В путь! — командует Римуто. Одинаковые черные фигуры залезают на коней, которых привели встречающие.

Запряженные в борону лошади медленно трогаются с места, тяжело волоча свой груз по земле. В пыли остаются длинные борозды от когтей, но это не попытка сопротивления — просто лапа старшего вывернулась скрюченными пальцами вниз.

***

Ему говорили: новобранец, запомни, что асаракам — враг. Он измывается над трупами, он насилует, он жжет дома и детей, нет, детей он еще и ест. Асаракамов принесли огромные огнедышащие драконы. Эти демоны — кара небесная, и мы должны достойно дать отпор…

Рубель слушал, глядя строго перед собой, как положено в строю.

Матери, жены и невесты рыдали, провожая солдат на передовую, и тогда весь их учебный лагерь становился одним бесконечным всхлипом — воплем, плачем, раной.

Дети, говорили они, это ради наших детей. Мы должны защитить их. Вернуть себе свое и отомстить за павших. Прогнать бесов из нашей вотчины. Обратить вспять драконье племя. Каждый должен помочь в этом святом деле, и каждый должен быть готов с радостью за него умереть.

Рубель смотрел только вперед — невидящими глазами. Чтобы помочь, следовало убивать — снова, снова и снова.

И никто, никто по нему не плакал.

***

Солнце палит и палит, и шляпа будто раскалилась на бритой голове, и капля пота стекает по лбу и срывается с кончика носа. Рубель не оглядывается на пленных и не говорит с новыми товарищами, закутанными в черные платки по самые глаза. Впереди господин Римуто достает из-за пазухи флягу, жадно вытряхивает в рот последние капли и бросает ее, пустую, в руки слуге.

Рубель прикрывает глаза, и перед ними — ровные борозды когтей на песке. Он хорошо помнит, как его впервые подняли в воздух такие когтистые руки: сильные, цепкие пальцы, широкие ладони. Куда больше отцовских. Больше человеческих. Такие осторожные, они всего лишь держали его, совсем ребенка, в воздухе, спокойно и крепко, и голос что-то присвистывал и клацал над ухом, как будто увещевал на незнакомом языке.

Его забрали из разрушенного дома, где осталось тело матери, — унесли, прижимая к груди. Никто не волок его по песку, как падаль. Никто не резал и не жег его живьем.

Рубель пьет из собственной фляги маленькими глотками, стараясь беречь воду, хоть до базы уже недалеко. Песок забился в каждую пору, и представляя, сколько раз ему придется пересекать пустыню Сутафа, Рубель ненавидит ее всей душой и желает целому проклятому острову уйти под воду вместе с теми, кто на нем обосновался.

Новая плоть, наросшая на ребрах младшего асаракама, изодрана песком в кровь. Рубель смотрит в его мутный, закатившийся правый глаз и отворачивается.

***

Ему объясняли: то, какие мы разные, делает шпионаж невозможным. Нет людей трех метров в высоту, и не бывает таких мелких асаракамов, какими вырастают самые высокие людишки. А еще у асаракамов не бывает таких плоских и невыразительных лиц. И это деление на два пола — что еще за глупость? Как прикажешь разделить себя надвое, полностью подавив половину своей сущности, чтобы прикинуться человеком?

Рубель слушал и кивал, как будто это, последнее, и его касалось.

Он никогда не питал иллюзий: асаракамы жестоки в бою. Их руки давят черепа врагов. Их когти вспарывают животы. И ноги их идут по трупам безо всякой жалости.

Но все, что придумали люди, — ложь. Никто из «драконьева племени» не ест младенцев и не пьет кровь врагов, и не жжет людей живьем, и, конечно, не насилует женщин, как не стал бы человеческий солдат надругаться, скажем, над ящерицей или лягушкой. Не потому, что женщины недостаточно хороши, а потому что асаракамы — другие.

Ему объясняли: от века земли были разделены между двумя расами, и тот, кто нарушил эту границу первым, — виноват. И он должен быть побежден. Мы просто боремся за свой вид, свою культуру. За свои дома и детей. Дети не должны жить на войне. Пожалуйста, пойми. Помоги. Мы этого не забудем.

Рубель слушал. Он соглашался.

***

Их тайная база напоминает улей, возведенный на скорую руку из песка и обветренного ракушечника. Рубель видит ее на горизонте, а потом они едут еще битый час, все время держа ее в поле зрения, — и все равно никто не готов к тому, какая она громадная. Рубель чувствует себя даже не обитателем этого улья — дурацкой мошкой, которая вторглась сюда по ошибке и теперь неизбежно будет уничтожена стражами.

У ворот их ждет высокий, тощий старик, у которого половина лица будто обглодана дикой тварью. Левый глаз держится в глазнице не иначе как на черной магии — весь такой подвижный, ищущий, любопытный.

— Вы привезли их! — радуется старик, и голос его оказывается неожиданно звонким, как у юноши. Черной магии все больше и больше. — Настоящих асаракамов! Какие занятные.

Он семенит к пленникам, опираясь на палку, хромает, обходя повозку. А потом — Рубель смотрит не отрываясь — тыкает своей клюкой в израненное лицо старшего асаракама. Тот даже не дергается, только на миг приподнимает тяжелое веко.

— Развлекайтесь, Даэ, — говорит господин Римуто брезгливо, — только не забудьте, что мы работаем на результат.

Рубелю часто говорили: подумай о результате. Все ради этого. Но именно сейчас — не получается.

Над песком дрожит плавящееся марево. Служители в черном входят в ворота конными, будто уже победили.

***

У Рубеля не было приятелей среди сослуживцев. Он не видел смысла привязываться. Цель была четче некуда: осмотреть все снизу доверху, разобраться в иерархии, в вооружении, в стратегии и тактике ведения боя, в том, у кого больше силы и власти и каковы настроения среди простых людей. Для него приготовили множество «легенд», чтобы войти в разные круги: пусть нет сети агентуры, поддержки и прикрытия, но, если у тебя есть деньги, воля и осторожность, ты так или иначе обрастешь нужными связями и пройдешь везде. Так ему говорили — и он верил. Он маскировался, менял имена, он втирался в доверие, чтобы потом сбежать, не оставив и следа.

Рубель думал, что труднее всего будет идти в бой в пехоте, уворачиваться от смертельных ударов асаракамов — и взаправду убивать их, разить их, точно зная слабые места. Но ему говорили: не сомневайся, это необходимо. Ты должен пожертвовать этим во имя нас всех. Своей благодарностью, своими чувствами. Пожалуйста.

О, никто ему не приказывал! Все было добровольно.

Но потом, потом, когда он сменил личину во второй раз, устроившись в снабжение на другом участке фронта, и потом, когда сменил в третий, перебравшись в комендатуру в глубокий тыл, и потом, когда наконец рискнул залезть повыше, к ученым, к разведке, — вот это оказалось самым страшным.

Потому что люди делали то, чего у асаракамов ему никогда не доводилось видеть.

Прямо или исподтишка, мечом или росчерком пера, безразличием или прямым приказом — они беспощадно убивали друг друга.

***

Рубель не последний солдат на этой войне — его допускают в подвал полюбоваться на новейшие достижение для блага фронта.

Здесь подготовлены тяжелые цепи и оковы, на которых не предусмотрены замки, здесь множество приспособлений, которые нет смысла сравнивать с пыточными орудиями, потому что, по сути, это они и есть. Здесь есть желоба и стоки для жидкостей и ведра для отходов.

Здесь все ровно так, как он себе представлял.

Когда асаракамов втаскивают в помещение и начинают закреплять в цепях, по телу старшего проходит судорога. Подручные Даэ поспешно заканчивают работу и отступают к стене, господин Римуто спрашивает, выдержит ли железо, и когда можно будет начать опыты, и сколько времени экземпляры будут выходить из своего сонного состояния, и нужно ли вообще допускать их пробуждение, и за какими материалами и сырьем следует послать на материк прямо сейчас.

А тем временем старший асаракам, висящий в оковах, плотно прижатый стальными обручами к стене, все-таки открывает глаза, и его взгляд настолько осмысленный, что Рубель чувствует почти физическую боль.

Асаракам смотрит прямо на него. Толстые, красные, как сырое мясо, губы начинают шевелиться.

***

У Рубеля было два друга с именами, не переводимыми на человеческий язык. Если сравнить с играми людей, думал он позже, их шалости можно было бы назвать прятками, воровством яблок и лепкой «снарядов» из грязи, — с той лишь разницей, что это были не игры. Асаракамов почти с колыбели учили всему, что может пригодиться на бесконечной войне: драться, прятаться, искать полезное на местности, устраивать ловушки и засады.

Те двое выбрали его по какой-то причине: где Рубель не дотягивался, они подсаживали, где не успевал — тащили за собой силком. Не было того, что ему бы хотелось утаить от своих друзей — ни ошибки, ни успеха, ни сомнения.

Так все и было, пока он не согласился на просьбу о помощи. Пока он не стал первым разведчиком там, где невозможен шпионаж.

И в ту ночь, когда он отправился к связному за ответом на свой тревожный запрос, не было ни грозы, ни ветра — только духота и пение сверчков в придорожных травах, только звезды в высоких небесах, бархатно-черных, как королевский траур.

В длинном и сложно зашифрованном письме Рубель уведомлял свой народ: враги поймали одного из нас и уморили экспериментами. Они придумали совать плоть асаракама в людей, превращая их в чудовищ, быстрых, сильных, яростных, способных убить множество наших, но, к счастью, почти неуправляемых. Следующие эксперименты направлены на выведение более послушных убийц. Люди собираются создать совершенное оружие против нас и наконец завершить войну. Нужно уничтожить этот проект, пока не поздно.

Незнакомый гонец, молчаливый, в плаще с капюшоном, передал ответ и тут же ушел.

Уже на квартире, расшифровав послание и прочитав его, Рубель вдруг захотел сделать то, что делали все солдаты, когда чувствовали себя несчастными, преданными и обманутыми. Но он не держал в доме вина, потому просто читал и читал, пока не запомнил наизусть, чтобы запечатлелось на самом сердце, чтобы никогда больше не доверять тому, кто просит по-доброму.

Командование констатировало, что за людьми численное превосходство. Что, несмотря на всю свою силу, асаракамам не победить в ближайшие годы. И потому Рубелю необходимо принять участие в эксперименте людей — и выкрасть его результаты. Более того, Рубель должен помочь людям поймать живых асаракамов.

Любой из нас, гласила традиционная формула прощания, будет рад пожертвовать жизнью ради победы.

***

Старший асаракам смотрит прямо на него. Толстые, красные, как сырое мясо, губы начинают шевелиться, между ними мелькает неповоротливый язык, и Рубель чувствует, как холодеют ладони, потому что он единственный здесь, кто в силах понять.

И потому он единственный, кто не слышит, но читает по губам и чует нутром слова, которые произносит пленный воин, так легко разменянный своими командирами во имя победы.

Он говорит:  
— Вы все здесь умрете.


End file.
